Pam's Reaction
by Emmetje
Summary: The moment had to come and Eric needs to tell Pam about him and Elysa having a daughter. Question is: how is he going to tell her? And another big question is: how is she going to react? Find out. Eric / Oc Part of the Fairytale of Bon Temps and based on The Other Telepath.


**Hey There, people!**

**Someone had asked me to post a one shote about Pam's reaction on the news that Eric and Elysa have a daughter.**

**I've finally finished it. It took a while and I'm really sorry but it's finally here. **

**Again, this is based on my story The Other Telepath but it doesn't immediately mean that this is really going to happen in the future.**

**Speaking of The Other Telepath, I had promised a sequel. I'm really sorry guys. I had finished the sequel but I'm not happy with anymore so I'm going to rewrite it. It will take some time before I will publish it. **

**Anyway, on with the story. I will end it with a little cliffhanger and with a lot of fluffyness. Let me know what you guys think about it. There probably be some errors in this story, don't be too hard on me about them. I'm from the Netherlands, making English not my first language. **

**Please review!**

**XxX Emmetje.**

* * *

Pam's Reaction

* * *

Eric slowly made his way downstairs and glanced around the corner of the living room. Elysa and Sookie were sitting there and watching an old Christmas movie.

"Look who is awake." Elysa looked around and gave him a smile. "Slept well?"

Eric opened his mouth but closed it again when he saw Sookie narrowing her eyes at him. "I slept fine. Hello Sookie."

"Eric."

Elysa signed when she heard the coldness in both of their voices. "Guys, try to be nice to each other. Please." Sookie snorted and looked back at the television and Eric gave Elysa a look like she had gone crazy. She rolled her eyes and stood up. "You want something to drink, Sook?"

"No, I'm good."

Eric looked down on her when the blonde woman reached him and took hold of his hand and pulled him with her. "She still doesn't like me."

"I can't blame her. You weren't exactly nice to her in the past. You used her for your own selfish reasons, you nearly got her killed, you tried to steal her away from Bill…"

"I get it. But those times are long behind us."

"She hasn't forgotten about it." She grabbed a glass out of her kitchen cabinet and filled it with water. "And you scare her a little. Much."

"Not intended." Elysa turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I did do it intended in the past but not anymore." Her eyebrows shot up both this time. "Alright, alright. I still do it every now and then."

She smiled, finally happy with his answer. "Shouldn't you be on your way back to Fangtasia?"

"I think Pam can manage a little longer without me."

She gave him a stern look. "You're going leave and you're going back to Fangtasia or I'll resend your invitation and you'll have no choice but to go back there. Or stand outside alone for the rest of the night."

He frowned. "Why do you want me to go?"

"It's Christmas, Eric. I know you're a Vampire and all but don't Vampires celebrate Christmas too?"

"Not in the way humans do."

"I still think you should be with her. Christmas is the time you spend with family and Pam is your family. And you ran off last night without telling her anything –"

"How do you know that? I didn't tell you that."

"– and no doubt that she wants an explanation. And I can't blame her. I would want an explanation too."

"Elysa, answer my damn question."

She gave him a 'duh' look. "I'm a bloody Telepath and you let your walls down when you sleep."

"You read my mind when I was sleeping?"

"If I said it was accidently would that make you less angry?" He was in front of her eyes in a flash and she smiled sceptic while leaning back against her kitchen drawers. "Guess not." She held her head to one side and put her hands against his chest. "Will this make you less angry?"

She let her hands move down but Eric stopped them. "Don't try to distract me. We had clear rules about you trying to read my mind."

Elysa rolled her eyes. "No, we hadn't. The only thing you ever said about it was that I would regret it if I would ever try it again without your permission. But that was two years ago in Russell Edgington's house when you tried to get in his good books so you could get your revenge." Her body language changed. She put small upwards mouse steps with her fingers on his chest and gave him a seductive smile. "And whoever said I was trying to distract you? I'm not trying to distract you."

"Then what are you trying to do, Miss Stackhouse?"

She tiptoed and brushed her lips against his. "Trying to make it up with you. Is it working?"

"Maybe," he mumbled, placing a hand at the back of her head. "A little." He kissed her deeply and by doing so, forgetting completely why he was angry at her.

"Ahem."

They broke away and turned around when someone interrupted them. It was Sookie. She was standing with her arms over each other and she was glaring daggers at him. "Lydia is crying, El."

Elysa gave Eric a smile before walking past him and out of the kitchen to go check on Lydia. Which left Sookie and Eric alone in the kitchen.

"Look…"

"Now you listen very carefully to me, Mister," interrupted Sookie while walking closer to him with the movements and the anger of a lioness. "My sister is one of the strongest and bravest persons on God's good green Earth and she isn't someone who gets wracked up by some man and a defiantly not by a break-up. But she was a mess after she broke up with you. A complete utterly mess. You think you had it rough? Think again. She was depressed and cried her eyes out whenever she was alone. She cried herself at sleep every bloody night!" Eric opened his mouth. "I'm not done yet. When she found out she was pregnant she didn't eat for an entire week. Alcide and I had to force her to drink water every now and then. In the end me and Jason had to beg her on our knees not to do this to us. That we couldn't lose her too. Not after gran and our parents. After that she started to act a little more like herself again but completely the same she has never been."

"Sookie…"

"I'm still not done." He held his mouth again. "Seeing her going into labour and seeing her in that much pain was one of the worst things I've ever seen. And don't think I've forgotten about being covered with blood and Vampire remains and finding dead bodies in my bloody house. She cried the whole time. Kept saying she couldn't do it without you." Sookie's eyes got teary. "She cried so hard when she held Lydia for the first time. She was heartbroken." Her anger returned. "This is the first time I've seen her like her normal self again. You made that happen. And if you do anything, I repeat ANYTHING, to screw it up and make her go back to the way she was after you two had broken up then I swear I'm going to hunt you down, torture you and kill you slow and painfully."

He didn't like to be threatened but he let Sookie threaten him. He knew she was just looking after Elysa and for some unknown reason he was frozen by the story he told her. Elysa had not mentioned that she had been such a mess because of their break-up.

"And don't think I won't do it. She might be my big sister and it might be her job to look after me, but as hell, I'm looking after her too and making sure she will never go through something like that again. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. And then there's another thing…"

"Sookie." Elysa had returned and shoved her sister to the door. "I think you've threatened him quite enough for one day. Here." She gave her Lydia. "Look after this little trouble maker for me for a minute. She just doesn't like to be alone."

Sookie mumbled something and walked out of the kitchen again.

"I had never thought that that sweet innocent angel in that cheery summer dress that I met one night in Fangtasia at Bill's side could be so damn scary."

Elysa giggled. "Oh, she can be much scarier. Believe me. This isn't the last time you heard her threaten you, by the way. She will try to whenever she gets the chance."

Eric frowned. "I don't like being threatened."

"Just let her do so. She will never go on with it. And I don't want to see you two fighting." She kissed his cheek. "Now off you go. You need to check on Pam. You also need to tell her about Lydia."

Eric frowned. 'Still haven't figured out how I'm going to do that." He glanced in her eyes. "No good luck kiss?"

She pecked him on his lips. "There you go. Now I'm not going to say it again."

He pulled her back in his arms and kissed her deeply. "Don't have too much without me." And after pinching her butt slightly, which caused her to shriek indignant, he was gone and on his way back to Fangtasia.

* * *

Pam's eyebrow went up when she saw her maker walk into Fangtasia with a face that told her he was lost deep in his own thoughts. "Well, look who's still alive. Where have you been?" She frowned when she didn't get an answer. He just walked past her towards his office. She followed him confused. "What's up with you? You look like you're trying to think of a plan to take over the world. How is that working out till this far?"

"Pam."

"Yes?"

"Keep your mouth shut. It's giving me a headache."

"Aren't you grumpy? Woke up on the wrong side of the coffin?"

"I mean it."

He stalked into his office, Pam still followed. "You don't get headaches. You're a Vampire. Do I have to remind you of that?" He growled slightly as response. "Any reason in particularly why you ran so suddenly out of Fangtasia the previous night?" Again no answer. "Amelia was very confused that you just ran off like that. And she wasn't the only one."

"Pam, I was deadly serious. You're being annoying and it is really giving me a headache."

"Well, good for you. I want answers." Eric glanced at his progeny who was standing in front of his desk with her hands on her hips and a stubborn look on her face. "You can't tell me that you're still so hung up about Elysa that you run away every time you hear her name."

Eric looked away from her again and sat down behind his desk. "Go do something more useful."

"I'm not going anywhere until I've got the answers I want." She didn't get an answer and because of that she sighed. "Listen, it was quite a shock for me too to hear that she has a daughter. I mean, I'm the one who stayed in touch with her and she never mentioned she was pregnant or got a daughter. Not once."

"Pam…"

"No, you hear me out. You might be my maker and you might be able to order me around but I want you to hear me out." Eric looked up slightly surprised at her. A tone like that he wasn't used to get from her. "Clearly she has moved on. She got a daughter which probably means she had a new boyfriend. So for God's sake! Try to move on too, will ya?!" He opened his mouth but Pam cut him off. "I'm not finished yet."

He growled softly. "That's the second time I hear that today."

"I don't care." She now put her arms over each other. "So Amelia met Elysa and her daughter and befriended her. Big deal. And so she found out that she was still a little hung up about her ex and so she talked to her about us. Even bigger deal." Eric rubbed his eyes, trying to hide getting uncomfortable. "And so she might have mentioned that she should visit this place in a try to get your mind of her, not knowing that she was the one you are still hung up about. Get a grip. It doesn't matter. And knowing Elysa, no way in hell she is ever coming back here while you're here too."

"You done?"

"Not yet."

"Then hurry up."

"You ran out of here as soon as she mentioned that she had a daughter. You didn't go to your place and neither to her old house and I weren't able to reach you. So where have you been?"

He sighed. "Are you done now?"

"No, almost. I just want you to get over her and be your old carefree self again. I also want more money to spend on clothes."

"What?" Eric's eyebrow went up. "What has that to do with anything of this?"

"Nothing." Pam shrugged. "I just thought I had to try it, now you're so distracted."

Eric shook his head and rubbed his eyes again while muttering something that sounded a lot like: "Why did I ever change you?"

"That's something only you can answer." Pam sat down on a chair across his chair. "Eric, I know you still love Elysa and I know you find it hard to let her go but it's been months. It's really time for you to try and start getting over her."

Eric sighed deeply. "Pam, I don't want to get over her and I don't need to either."

"Why not?"

"Because we're back together."

Pam's jaw nearly hit the ground when he told her that. Her eyes were widened in shock and she looked speechless. The she came back and yelled: "You're WHAT?! When did this happen?!"

"Last night."

Pam opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, brought some silly words out that Eric didn't quite get and then closed it once more.

"You lost it?"

"I think so." She shook her head and gave him a weird look. "What did you do? Threaten to kill her daughter if she wouldn't take you back? I mean, I know Elysa. There's no way anyone is going to make her change her mind once she is set on something. So what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I went towards her to get an explanation."

"An explanation?"

"We're still together nine months ago and it was around that time that she got pregnant so..."

Pam's face turned angry. "She cheated on you? Yet you took her back?"

"She didn't cheat."

"Raped then?"

"Neither."

"She's the new Virgin Mary?"

Eric snorted. "I'm pretty sure she isn't a virgin. She hasn't been in a long time."

"Then how on earth did she get that baby? Did she adopt?"

"No, it's really hers." Pam stared confused at him and that made Eric rub his eyes. "Pam, the baby is mine."

Pam's jaw dropped to the ground again and she started shocked at him. Then she shook her head. "Nah-ah. Not possible. Vampires can't produce children with humans."

"No, we can't. But apparently the mingle of a Vampire and a hybrid Fairy can."

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"She has my eyes. And I trust Elysa on her word when she told me that she hasn't had sex with anyone except me in the last months."

"So she took you back because you found out you two have a daughter?"

"We have both been not happy about this break-up and we both missed each other. And as we have a kid together we decided to try it again." Pam stared shocked at him and then she shot up and in a flash she was gone. Eric sighed and rubbed his eyes while muttering: "Good luck, Elysa. She is your problem now."

* * *

"Coming, coming," yelled Elysa when she heard someone knock on her front door.

Apparently that person was very impatient because that person was knocking so hard that it sounded like he/she was trying to knock it out of its hinges.

Elysa opened the door and her face turned surprised. "Pam." When she saw the look in Pam's eyes her face turned uncomfortable. "He told you."

"Hell he did! Is it true?"

Elysa nodded and opened the door further for her. "Come in. You can see for yourself."

Pam stepped over the doorstep and being typical Pam, she looked around the hall first. "I like your new house, by the way. It's much better than the old one."

Elysa chuckled. "Thanks."

She led Pam upstairs and towards the nursery where Lydia was lying in her crib and playing with her mobile.

Pam was standing beside the crib even before Elysa had even entered the room. So the blonde woman staid where she was and just watched from a small distant.

As soon as Lydia noticed Pam she let out a happy laugh and held out her small hands towards her. Pam looked a little shocked by it and even looked confused.

Elysa watched her reaction with great interest. She hadn't forgotten about what Pam had told her about children. She hated them and thought that they were disgusting.

"She really does have his eyes," whispered Pam, still in shock.

Elysa nodded. "Don't ask me how it's possible but honestly, I've no idea."

Then Pam did something quite unexpected. She lifted Lydia up and held her. It was a little clumsy and uncomfortable but at least she tried. "Oh, she's adorable! But as she is a little version of you and Eric something else she couldn't be."

Elysa laughed a little. "Yeah, makes you wonder how she will be when she will be a teenager. I think she's going cause quite some trouble."

"Oh, I can already imagine it." Pam looked with a small smile at the small Lydia. "You're going to give your daddy a heart attack when you're a teen, aren't you? Yes, you are. And a couple of fits too."

Elysa smiled and decided to leave the two alone. When she came to the bottom of the stairs she saw that Eric was waiting there. "And?"

Elysa wrapped her arms around his waist when she reached him and looked up at him with a big smile. "Your daughter, Mr Northman, has your progeny already wrapped around her little finger. And Pam is already looking forward to her teenage years."

"She more than I do."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? You aren't going to become one of those overprotecting fathers, are you?" Then she shook her head. "Don't answer that. Of course you are."

Eric leaned down to kiss her and muttered just before their lips met: "I've got to look after Mrs en Miss Northman, don't I?"

"Mrs Nortman?" asked Elysa confused. More she couldn't say because Eric's lips met hers and he kissed her. She pulled however back quite quickly. "Eric, did you just call me Mrs Nortman?"

"Hmm hmm," muttered Eric while trying to kiss her again.

But she stopped him again. "That sounds too much like a proposal."

"It does."

"Is it?" But the only answer she got was that he kissed her again. "Eric!"


End file.
